Kryntora Sundreamer
Kryntora Sundreamer is a Sin'dorei demon hunter. Physical Description Large horns sit atop her forehead, lower legs and arms stained a dark red, the skin around those areas thicker. Red, demonic scales line her forehead and cheeks. Her tattoos are pink, and she has fel-green scars scattered across her arms, neck, and torso. Her nails are usually painted black and filed into sharp claws. Personality Bubbly and mischievous, Kryntora is a prankster, and can always be seen with a positive demeanor and a smile on her face. She's a harmless flirt, and likes to seem as positive and happy as she can. She can often be found bothering her friends or crafting jewelry. History Year -107 Kryntora and her twin sister, Calamità were born to Mr. and Mrs. Sundreamer one winter day (February 14th). They were the second and third children of the couple, their first daughter named Claerissa who had been born five years previously. Her parents were a pair of priests that often went on escapades, leaving the girls with various nannies and caregivers. Some of the caregivers were better than others, but the younger girls never had a bond with their parents. Despite this, their life was rather comfortable living in the countryside of Quel’thelas. Claerissa was the one they’d take with them on their adventures. Like her parents, the light called to Kryntora, and it wasn’t long before the girls decided to train to become priestesses. Year -60 Kryntora began learning how to work with the light to heal the wounded. Chrystalle, her youngest sister hadn't joined them yet but the light had also called to her at this point. Claerissa was still travelling with her parents and studying the light directly under them. While she wasn’t an extrovert, Kryntora was quite bubbly and talkative, often getting in trouble for chatting with her peers. One of her best friends was a fellow priestess named Evisella, and eventually the pair would fall in love and date one another, Evisella even adopting the same last name - Sundreamer. Year -20 Kryntora’s parents pass away in an unfortunate accident. Her sister, Claerissa abandons her studies temporarily to get a job as an entertainer to take care of her younger sisters, as well as keep their family home. The death of their parents hit Claerissa the hardest, and forever changed her. She became cold, and full of resent. She hated her new life, and the fact that she had to work for what she wanted. Kryntora distanced herself from Claerissa, and decided to move to Silvermoon with Calamità. Chrystalle decided to live at their family home and take care of it as well as continue with her studies. Kryntora picked up jewelcrafting as a hobby, selling her wares at craft shows when she wasn’t busy with her studies. Year 5 Claerissa meets Lord Zaennicus Silverfrost, and falls pregnant with his child. Kryntora befriends Zaennicus, but doesn’t get to see him much as she’s busy tending to wounded soldiers. Despite this, Kryntora considered Zaennicus to be one of her best friends at the time. Kryntora’s girlfriend moves in with her and her sister in their apartment. Year 7 Claerissa cuts off contact with Calamità and Krytora, as Kryntora had raised concern about Claerissa’s treatment of Zaennicus. Kryntora believed that Claerissa wasn’t treating him right, and taking advantage of him. Kryntora had no proof of this, however, and eventually became too busy with her priestly duties to look into it further. This is something she regrets greatly, now that she is aware of what truly went down. ' ' Year 21 Kryntora proposes to her girlfriend, Evisella, the pair deciding to wed the following year. It had been a long time coming, as the pair had been dating for years. Year 22 Evisella dies during the Fall of Quel’thelas, Kryntora having taken on a less dangerous post during this. Kryntora assisted with tending to wounded soldiers as well as evacuating citizens. She learns of Zaennicus’ death, and the combination of loss causes her to turn to drinking to cope. Year 26 Kryntora and Calamità learn of Illidan’s call for bodies to join his army and defend against the burning legion. Feeling that they had nothing left, they decided they’d join together. They had completely lost contact with their other sisters, and with Evisella gone, Kryntora felt they could use their hurt for good. A succubus was the demon which called to Kryntora, and she devoured her heart and successfully completed the ritual. It was around this time that Kryntora befriended a pair of demon hunters, Zachaery and Terras who would eventually become some of her good friends. Year 27 Kryntora along with the other demon hunters are imprisoned for five years. Year 32 Finally released from their prisons, Kryntora returns to the Horde and helps them drive back the burning legion. She takes on a leadership position within the Illidari as a squad leader. Despite people not thinking of her as a very serious person, she takes her job extremely seriously, her bubbly personality making her team feel safe, using humour to defuse stressful situations. Zachaery is one of the demon hunters on her squad, as they work extremely well together in combat situations. Year 33 Currently, Kryntora spends most of her time making mana-infused jewelry, and leading/training her squad. Since Evisella, she hasn’t dated anyone, but she has quite a few friends, demon hunters and otherwise. Relationships Evisella Sundreamer Kryntora's ex-fiance, Evisella was a Quel'dorei priestess, that passed during the Fall of Quel'thelas. Kryntora loved Evisella, the pair together for years, Evisella even taking Kryntora's last name before they were officially married. They had a happy, healthy relationship. Zaennicus Silverfrost A great friend to Kryntora, she has known Zaennicus since before the fall of Quel'thelas. In current times Kryntora spends most of her free time with Zaennicus, the pair bonding over the hardships they had been through. Kryntora was the one to make the ring that Zaennicus wears on a daily basis. She tends to stay over at his place a lot, as Chrystalle is currently living in their family home with her son and wife. She sees Zaennicus as a brother figure. Zachaery Dreadstar Kryntora's partner in crime, Zachaery was one of Kryntora's first friends upon completing the Demon Hunter ritual, as they were recovering around the same time. Zachaery and Kryntora are basically inseparable, and the pair fight exceptionally well together. Kryntora considers Zachaery to be her best friend, and makes him jewelry during her free time. The pair have a playful relationship, and can often be seen bantering back and forth. Kryntora loves Zachaery like a brother. Terras Felwarden Kryntora originally met Terras during her training as a priestess, although they weren't close. They really became friends after becoming Demon Hunters around the same time. Much to Kryntora's delight, Terras also began dating Zaennicus, which meant she often was able to see the both of them at the same time. Like her relationship with Zachaery, it's playful and she can often be found interrupting his classes and offering her 'insight', which may or may not be helpful. Despite this, she loves Terras, and mostly bothers him as her way of showing affection. Category:Sin'dorei Category:Demon Hunter